


diamond in the rough

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, theres not much else to say, this is how they """recruited""" tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: When Tooru raids a village, he does it right. He doesn't kill all the people, usually, because who would be left to run off and tell rumours of a fearsome demon king that burned their houses and crops to ash? What if there was talent in that village, someone who could be, under the right form of torture, become a diamond out of coal?





	diamond in the rough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oikawa Rarepair Week Day 7, free day!

When Tooru raids a village, he does it right. He doesn't kill all the people, usually, because who would be left to run off and tell rumours of a fearsome demon king that burned their houses and crops to ash? What if there was talent in that village, someone who could be, under the right form of torture, become a diamond out of coal?

This is what happens when he finds two teenagers, one with a spear and one with an enchanted shield and some spells up his sleeves.

The boy with the spear is reckless in defending the mage, even when so obviously inexperienced when faced with the most powerful demon in the realm and his troops. He isn't needed. Tooru can kill him, especially since he's so annoying, and it would also be a good way to distract and kidnap the blonde mage.

So he does.

Or, at least tries. The enchanted shield is thrust in front of him, and Tooru grits his teeth. He was wrong in thinking the relationship was one sided. They worked well together, maybe he could make an exception and take them both, if he thought that together they'd be lethal.

He has to deal with too many stupid separated childhood friends already, anyway.

"Come on, Tsukki! Run!" The spear-wielder yells, trying to pull the mage away.

So. Annoying.

If he keeps this up, they can come back later if he ends up deciding he really wants this feisty little freckled kid in his ranks, but for now...

"Yamaguchi!" The blonde shouts as his friend falls to the ground, immediately falling to his knees beside the limp body, and Tooru signals quickly. Bokuto and Lev, two of his strongest soldiers, pick the mage up in a way that he can't move from their tight grip.

Tooru lays a temporary paralysing spell on him, anyway, just in case, as he saunters over, adjusting his cloak.

"Yahoo! My name's Oikawa, but you can call me your majesty. How would you like a job opportunity?" The demon king waves cheerily, and the two guards manoeuvre the teen until he's upright so Tooru can grasp his chin and lean in close.

"You killed my best friend!" The kid yells, furious. "I'd never work for the likes of you!"

"Tut tut. You won't get very far talking like that to me, Glasses-chan. This is your first warning before we start disciplining you. And not killed, it's more of an... eternal slumber. Or at least eternal until I decide to wake him up. What's your name?"

"Why would I-" The kid screams, shocked by a short but nasty new spell that Kuroo's been working on, because the cat man himself is currently standing at Tooru's side, ready to maim on command. "It's Tsukishima! Tsukishima Kei!"

"Thank you, Kei-chan! Now I'm going to give you another chance. Would you like a job opportunity?" Tooru smiles sickly sweet, his eyes following the tears that track down Tsukishima's pale cheeks.

"W-What do I have to do?"

"I know you do magic. You just have to learn some spells that benefit us, hm? We're the side you want to be on, Kei-chan. And if you're good, we'll come fetch your little friend before he's eaten by wolves, okay?"

Tsukishima nods reluctantly, and Tooru strokes his cheek with his talon-like ring. "Good boy. You, little diamond in the rough, are going to be worth a lot to us, I can already tell."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about rarepairs and final haikyuu!! quest at:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
